custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Romak (MatoranIrik)
Romak was a De-Matoran and later Toa of Sonics, and a member of the Toa Kovokha. History Like most other Matoran, Romak was created on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He was later placed on the Tren Krom Peninsula, along with a large population of other De-Matoran. At one point, two of Romak's fellow villagers were cornered by a pack of feral Kavinika. Showing a large amount of bravery, Romak used a flaming torch to chase the Rahi off, saving the other De-Matoran. Impressed by his courage, the local Turaga gave him a Toa Stone, transforming him into a Toa of Sonics. For several years, Romak served as the village's only Toa, and started to gain some confidence in himself. Exile However, that confidence was shattered a few years later, when miners in a nearby village unearthed a cave, from which a swarm of Lohrak emerged. The Lohrak proceeded to tear through everything in their path, including most of that village, and eventually reached Romak's village. Romak was knocked unconscious by one, causing most of the village to be destroyed before a mysterious Toa of Ice appeared and flash-froze the swarm. Because he failed to protect the village, the survivors almost unanimously voted to exile Romak. The Toa of Sonics was cast out, and forbidden from ever returning. As a result of this, he lost almost all self-confidence, and became very unsure of his abilities. For several more years, he would wander the Matoran Universe, taking work wherever he could find it, searching for some sense of purpose. At one point, while Romak was visiting Stelt, his Mask of Fusion was broken when he tried to stop a brawl at a local tavern. He was forced to buy a new Kanohi from a small dealership at one of Stelt's markets, although he did not know the power of his new mask, and would not unlock it for some time. Toa Kovokha Some time later, Romak traveled North to Metru Nui, where he participated in the Toa-Dark Hunter War. There, he was assigned to a small unit of Toa, along with Zaria, Nyray, and Arum, whom he quickly befriended. Nyray, being a strategic mastermind, was able to lead the Toa to victory time upon time. At one time, Romak was captured by two Dark Hunters. However, before they could do anything to him, both of them were frozen. As it turned out, Romak's savior was the same Toa of Ice who had saved his village several years prior. He recognized the Toa as “Frost”, a mythical Toa and a prominent figure in Matoran legend. “Frost” left without saying a word. Romak was among the army of Toa that surrounded the Dark Hunters after Toa Nidhiki's betrayal. When the Dark Hunters surrendered and left Metru Nui, Romak remained with Nyray, Zaria, and Arum, as well as Pericule, a Skakdi and former Dark Hunter who had defected to the side of the Toa. The five of them traveled to the Southern regions of the Matoran Universe together. However, the ship they were traveling on was caught in strange tidal currents and pulled to the island of Kovokha Nui. Seeing that the Matoran there had nobody to defend them, they resolved to stay on the island, and became known as the Toa Kovokha, despite the fact that only four of them were Toa. Not long before the Great Cataclysm, Toa Nyray had a vision of the impending disaster through her Mask of Clairvoyance, and was able to lead the Matoran and the rest of her team to safety. Romak later returned, and helped to rebuild the village, which had been destroyed when the Matoran Universe crashed into Aqua Magna. Traits and abilities As a De-Matoran, Romak would have had power over the element of Sonics. However, just about all of it was inaccessible, save for enhanced hearing. As a Toa of Sonics, Romak gained the ability to create, control, and absorb sound waves. However, due to his sensitive hearing, he had to be careful when using his powers, as they could do just as much harm to him as they did to his enemy. In terms of personality, Romak was very scholarly and bookish, and was particularly interested in mythology, which led to his familiarity with Toa “Frost”. He was quite unsure of himself, although this started to change upon his becoming a Toa. However, Romak's confidence issues took a turn for the worse after being exiled from his village. He also has a more defiant, sarcastic side, which tends to show up when he believes people are being unreasonable or otherwise idiotic. Tools and weapons As a Matoran, Romak wore a powerless Mask of Fusion. He was not known to have used any particular weapons during this time, although he did use a torch to scare away a pack of Kavinika. As a Toa, Romak became able to use his Mask of Fusion, which would have allowed him to fuse himself with other beings. However, he never had a practical reason to use it. The mask was later shattered when he attempted to stop a fight in a Steltian tavern, and was replaced with an as-of-yet unknown Great Kanohi. He is yet to unlock the powers of this mask. Romak's Toa Tools were a pair of Soundwave Blades, through which he was able to channel his sonic powers. Trivia *Romak's character was originally created by BobTheDoctor27. However, he kindly allowed MatoranIrik to use the character. * In the Fractures Universe, as a result of Makuta Teridax not existing, Kavinika were never created. As such, Romak's counterpart in the Fractures Universe never saved the other villagers from the pack of Kavinika, and never became a Toa. As a result, when the Lohrak swarm swept through the village, Romak was wounded, and sent to Karzahni for repairs. * Category:Toa Category:Toa of Sonics Category:Sonics Category:De-Matoran